


King Dice's New Powers

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ninjahaku21, Paying the Debt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Prior to the comic, Paying the Debt by NinjaHaku. King Dice is called back by his old boss who gives him something powerful.





	King Dice's New Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this. If you have or haven't yet. This fic takes place in NinjaHaku's comic, Paying the Debt. Its a really great comic btw and you should check it out! I wanted to write a fic in my pov of how King Dice got his powers.
> 
> NOTE: For thoese who haven't read the comic yet this does contain spoilers of King Dice's powers.
> 
> For thoese who have seen or read the comic enjoy!

Footsteps we're getting closer to the entrance of what was once the Devil's casino. The once good for nothing lackey, King Dice headed to the door of his boss, The Devil. Looking at the door for a second he gave it a knock.

On the other side of the door, a familiar sinister smile formed. "Its open." The voice growled.

The door creaked as King Dice slowly stepped inside. "You wanted to see me, Boss?" He asked.

The Devil turned around and faced his right hand man. "Ah Dice, long time no see." He motioned for Dice to come closer to his desk. "How are things holding up for you since the little cups ruined our lives?" He growled.

King Dice sighed. "My life has been terrible, no one would hire me or give me a new job due to my past here, but I didn't cry and wallow about it. I didn't need those jobs anyways."

The Devil sighed. "Don't know where I'll be after they tear down this place."

The Devil growled as he slammed his fist to the desk. King Dice flinched feeling the anger from his boss. "You okay boss?"

The Devil sighed. "No." Kind Dice then heard an evil cackle coming from The Devil, which then turned into evil laughter. "But I will be when our plan gets into action."

"Our plan?" King Dice asked.

"Yes. Our plan." The Devil went to a rock and clicked on a button. His desk and office turned into a living hell, literally and in front of Dice was a bottle with a red substance inside.

"What is that boss?" King Dice asked.

"This here is a potion I made just for you." The Devil explained. "To think if I gave this to you sooner we would have beaten those troublemaking cups on day one."

King Dice looked at the bottle and the red liquid inside. It looked like a regular potion. He opened the top and gave it a whiff; he grimaced, as there was a faint smell of blood in the mix. Slowly he put the potion to his lips and drank the whole thing till the last drop.

King Dice stood there waiting for something to happen; was he going to die in pain, was he supposed to sprout horns, extra limbs or turn into a beast. But nothing happened; he just stood there feeling nothing.

"Is something supposed to be happening to me, Boss?" King Dice asked.

The Devil chuckled. "Oh don't worry Dice, its already happening." The Devil snapped his fingers as his minions dragged a little candy girl into the office.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She cried.

"Now Dice, show her your new powers." The Devil commanded.

"How do I do it?" King Dice asked.

"Just put your hand over her heart."

King Dice went over to the child, and as he got closer to her his hands started to glow. The girl started to cry and tried to get free. Once King Dice got her heart, he put his hand on it. Suddenly the potion took effect as his hand went inside taking the girl's heart away. As he did the girl left out a painful scream that went throughout the entire casino.

The minions let go of the girl as she collapsed to the ground unconscious. King Dice's eyes widen and realized he stole her soul. He held the soul for a little while longer till he moved his fingers and made the girl's soul into a card.

"Well what do you think dice?" The Devil asked.

King Dice gave an evil smile. "I'm glad that I'll be working for you again boss."

The Devil smiled. "I knew you would say that."


End file.
